


The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby.

by ThePoetess



Series: The Life and Times of Charles Dickens [1]
Category: Charles Dickens - Fandom, Nicholas Nickleby - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the close of the book, the next chapter starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby.

"What faces will smile on me when I die? Who will comfort me that long night? They cannot come from home. They would frighten me if they did, for I shouldn't know them. No. There is no hope." 

As he lay dying, Smike felt strangely content. Opening his eyes for the briefest of moments he smiled into the face of his friend, closed his eyes again, and drifted into the open arms of death.

"Uncle? Who is buried under the tree on the hill?" Nicholas Nickleby, aged slightly by experiences, turned to smile down at his young nephew, Nicholas Smike Cheeryble, who looked up at his Uncle with questioning brown eyes, so much like Nicholas's cousin that Nicholas the elder had to smile. He wrapped an arm protectively over his nephew's small shoulder and pointed towards the hill "why, your cousin and grandfather are buried there."


End file.
